


The Sixth Sense

by KdoggOg21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KdoggOg21/pseuds/KdoggOg21
Summary: This is based on an alternate world where Waverly and Nicole find themselves together. The five senses building up everything at the beginning of the relationship and right when they're at the peak of their relationship, they find out what the sixth sense was.(notes at end)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eyes

  
Waverly is sat in a bar in the very back listening to the music playing in the background. She bobs her head up and down in correlation with the music as she looks around at unfamiliar faces walking around. She just moved to this town, and considering she is on her fifth beer of the night, she could barely remember the name of the place. She took note that there were way more men in the area than women and kept her bag close to her for safety reasons, but she is here strictly to get to understand the town.

She continues to look around, desperately trying to find someone, something that will affiliate herself with the town, she’s just not sure what that would be yet. Until she notices a woman, red hair that reaches at least to her mid-back, brown eyes that reminded you of fall with crisp air where you feel warm but just cold enough for a weighted jacket. She was tall in the sense of she could tower over you and make you feel so small; however, she can also hold you up and make you feel as tall as her, she was sat on a stool with three empty beer glasses sitting in front of her and she has very focused and intense tunnel vision listening to whatever word of the wise men have these days. Waverly can't make too much of him. He sits perfectly in the dark hiding all important features that would give him some sort of identity. She continues to look at the woman in hopes that maybe the redhead would come to talk to her, but she seems very into the conversation she was already having. Waverly took this opportunity to come up with an idea to tell this girl she was pretty while taking in all of the redheads features just in case she never sees her again, this was a small town though.

At some point, the no-name, redhead could feel eyes peeling her apart from across the room, and she begins to search for the eyes that are begging to connect to hers. When she finally drags her eyes to the back of the building, she meets her gaze and was astonished by the beauty, brown hair just as long as hers almost angelic like, hazel eyes that you could see your own reflection in, and dear god, did it feel like she could see right through you. She had on one of the most comfortable outfits the redhead has seen anyone in at a bar. She chuckles as the thought passes through her mind thinking about the conversation the brunette had to have with herself to be comfortable to go out in a pair of bedtime joggers and a t-shirt, throwing her hair into a mess of a bun and ‘Is she not wearing a bra?’ The thought passes quickly and the redhead shoots a smile towards the girl. They hold eye contact for a minute and the redhead feels herself coward into her seat shyly and pulls away the eye contact bringing her attention back to the man sitting next to her.

Waverly walks up to the bar and orders herself another beer while also sending one to the redhead's table. She hands the bartender a folded napkin and bites her lip as she gulps down the last drink of her night and heads back to her new place hoping the bartender gave her anonymous lover the napkin and that the redhead didn’t throw it away on her way out of the bar.

On the walk home Waverly walked down main roads so there were eyes and cameras on her at all times, she may have been drunk but her sister taught her better than to take alleys in the middle of the night while drunk. Waverly begins to kick herself in the ass for not working up the confidence to say hi earlier. She really needed to get over this breakup and it needed to be sooner than later. She continues her walk seeing twinkly lights hung across the town, lining up and down the restaurants for rooftop dinners and gift shops for tourists, she sees couples holding hands and kissing on the sidewalks as they make their journey home, or to the next bar, and she feels overwhelmed with emotions and as she rounds the corner to her house she can feel the hot tears swelling behind her already worn out eyes,

Waverly bust inside her house, making absolutely all the noise in the world. She barely twists the knob all the way, almost breaking the latch as she pushes forward with all of her body weight. As she stumbles in she is met with a sympathetic smile from her sister. She hands out an arm to Waverly, helping her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Wynonna helps her sister into the bed and sits down on the edge, stroking Waverly’s hair. She’s been silent this whole time, both of them knowing what Waverly just went through before moving here and didn’t want to talk much about it. Their eyes meet and Wynonna sees tears in the younger girl's eyes, a growing concern she brings herself to eye level with the watery hazel ones.

“Baby girl, What happened? Where were you?” Wynonna questions softly as to not make Waverly feel rushed to answer in her drunken state. As Waverly opens her mouth to respond her phone vibrates on the nightstand. The younger sister's stomach flipped at the noise not sure if it's the anonymous redhead she ventured with her eyes previously at the bar. She wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs her phone.

**ding, ding**

_‘I am very unsure as to how I got somebody’s number without even meeting them, I must be pretty special. Nicole by the way. :)’_

Waverly turns her gaze with a huge smile on her face only to find a mirrored image plastered on Wynonna’s face, both speechless and excited.

“I did not think she was gonna message me back. That really was a shot in the dark.” Waverly says looking down at the screen, not really sure how to respond. She started this. She knows she has game, but she just got dumped, and that can take your confidence down, like a lot. She looks to Wynonna for guidance, and I kid you not, Wynonna shrugs her shoulders, blinks twice before thinking about what to say, and then chooses to say, “You still haven’t even told me where you went. I don’t even know who or” She pauses, “what you’re texting, but you dug yourself this one and I’m not getting you out,” She chuckles to herself as she rubs her hands together, drastically, as if to rid of Waverly’s problems.

“What am I gonna do?” Waverly questions herself. She flashes back to the bar and remembers the brown eyes she got lost in. The way they sparkled in the light, the creases beside her eyes when she would try to adjust her view to see the brunettes face. Waverly begins typing.

_‘Yeah I saw the way you were eyeing me, and I have to say when an Earp gets a gun, they shoot.’_  
Waverly presses send and lays her head back down.

_‘OH, you’re one of the Earp sisters. Y’all just bought out my best friend's parents' old house.’_

_‘Really sweet for the two of y’all to come and take care of it, and you were eyeing me first. But I am a pretty nice target to be aiming for.’_

Waverly becomes over-excited about the fact that Nicole, the no longer anonymous redhead, knows about her, and seems to have an attraction as well. The two texts for a little bit before both of them falling into a drunken slumber.


	2. Scented of Vanilla Dipped Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was about sight, and the way sight helped them form this relationship and this chapter is about smell, and what kind of comfort a person of interest or significant other can bring you comfort when something goes wrong with as simple as a smell.

Chapter 2: Scented of Vanilla Dipped Donuts

It's been a week, Waverly and Nicole have been texting almost every day. They scheduled to have a date tonight and Waverly is the one who initiated the date, so she has made the plans for the night. She spent the day finding nice places to visit around the town, and spent a few hours looking into the research behind it so that they could always have something to talk about. She made vegan peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and packed Original flavored Baked Lay’s Potato Chips for their trip along with some waters.

**Ding, Ding**

_‘I’m about to at your house, the uber said we were like 5 minutes out.’_

**Ding**

_‘I cant wait to see you. Talking to you this past week has been very comforting.’_

Waverly bites at her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks warm up with a pinkish tint as her crush sent her two text back to back, which was not the first. The butterflies build up in her stomach and she looks at the stand-up mirror, straightening out the purple over shirt she had loosely hung around a long sleeve burgundy crop top that crossed over in the front and meet low allowing a lot of cleavage, accompanied by extremely fitting light blue skinny jeans that shaped her legs in all the right ways.

 _‘If you can't wait then what I did for this date won't be as embarrassing as I thought it would be if you knew the truth.’_ Waverly text back before setting her phone down questioning if she should have said that.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

She immediately regretted the text, but quickly swallowed her pride and kicked her ass all the way to the front door. She takes a deep breath before opening it.

**_Inhale_ **

Waverly turns the doorknob.

**_Exhale_ **

Waverly opens the door and is met with the same eyes she got lost into a week ago and has yet to find her way back. She looks for words to say, but finds herself lost again. Nicole is the one who goes in for the hug. She takes a step closer to Waverly and wraps her arm around the smaller girl, only shortly before pulling away but in that time Waverly was able to smell Nicole. She was entranced by how the redhead had her so captivated and didn’t even know it. She focused on the redhead appearance which was also casual but date night vibes. She had on black high waisted skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom with a tucked-in, loose-fitting white button-up over a black tank top that show a lot more cleavage than the average on a first date, but maybe, just maybe she felt the same things Waverly did that night when their gaze met.

“So, what do you got planned for us today Waves?” Nicole picked up the nickname quickly, maybe after two days of talking to Waverly, said it was just more fitting. Nicole sits down on the couch waiting for the brunette's response.

“I, um,” Waverly walks towards the kitchen, picking up her wine glass and chugging it til it was vacant, “I have decided that since I just moved here that you and I go exploring and sightseeing, maybe find a hiking trail and see some views, maybe eat this picnic I packed at a lookout view kind of place.”

Waverly fills her glass up again as she was talking trying to find some courage and fight every nerve that was building up in her chest and engulfing her throat, this was unlike her. She has always confidence and now that this ginger goddess was in front of her, she very well didn’t know how to act. Waverly looks to the red head’s face for reassurance that this whole plan wasn’t ridiculously too much for a first date. She finds Nicole with a huge smile, beautiful teeth reflecting in the light, looking back to her.

“Sounds like fun, Earp. I just hope you have a car because I didn’t bring mine.” Nicole jokes towards her, sneaking in a wink after the comment.

Waverly’s butterflies turn to blimps and she could swear her body was levitating.

“It’s in the garage, smartass,” Waverly says back playfully, catching the brown lustful eyes accompanied by a shy smile and a small lick of the lips.

The swallow was so shallow you could barely tell it happened. The only reason Waverly could see it was because she was too concerned thinking about what she wanted to do to the redhead's slender neck as she had it tilted back to look at some pictures on the wall.

“So I’m going to run out to the garage and crank the car so it warms up a little before we just hop in and take off.” Waverly laughs taking off to the garage in one swift motion.

Nicole waits patiently and eventually gets up and walks to the kitchen, pouring herself her own glass of wine and sipping it while looking at all the small details around the house. You can always understand a person by how they treat their home and Nicole was someone who lived by that, and she was really into the fact that Waverly seemed overall extremely clean. She walks around the island in the kitchen and runs across what she assumes is Waverly’s laptop and sees the plans the brunette had ready for them. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Waverly steps back into the house through the connecting door with a look of desperation on her face. Her head drops down to her feet and rocks on her heels.

“My car won't start.” She says lightly refusing to look into the brown eyes that will make her feel like a failure.

“I’m really sorry I just screwed up this whole-” She’s cut off with a hand on her elbow sliding down to her wrist, reaching for her hand. The other hand cupping her chin bringing the hazel, green eyes to meet Nicole’s sympathetic gaze.

“It really is okay Waves. I don’t mind staying here and sharing some drinks and talking over your picnic on the floor of your living room if that’s what we have to do, and you can still enlighten me on all the research you did for the trip,” She glances at the open laptop with places written out on her documents that’s filled with historical facts, “and then we will make a bucket list for future dates.” Nicole looks down at Waverly and gives her a wink before backing up, but Waverly pulls her back in.

Waverly looks up into her eyes deeply and falls into a state of comfort. She is putty for Nicole and man, does she hate it. She supposed to be the dominant one. She’s the one who supposed to be holding Nicole getting rid of the first date jitters, but she falls desperately anyways leaning into her chest smelling the vanilla dipped donuts aroma coming from her and she whispers a small thank you into Nicole’s chest. They walk into the living room and set up their picnic putting on a trashy show for background noise, as they look over the content on the computer while drinking. Throughout the date Waverly and Nicole awkwardly find themselves inching closer together, but both are too scared to cross a boundary, as they hadn’t set any yet.

They settle on cuddling for the rest of the show and Waverly hadn’t found herself feeling this happy in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just want to say thank you to anyone who reads. I really hope you like it, I'm currently writing a book and this is helping with writer's block. so please give me feedback, make me work harder and just help me appreciate this fandom more than I already do. :)


	3. Touch Me Again, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on touch and the imprint it leaves on Nicole, making her want more.

Chapter 3: Touch Me Again, Please.

Nicole and Waverly have been talking for three weeks now since their first date, and since have been on a handful of dates, none of them being outside of Waverly’s house. They appreciate the alone time that they’re getting to talk and understand each other. On this particular date, they happen to be getting into more serious topics. They had touched briefly on their lives before each other and where they were from through prior text and dates, but tonight was more like Waverly telling Nicole a lot about her family and how close she and her sister had to become after her mom left. She explained how Wynonna had taken care of the younger sister while going through her last heartbreak. They spent time discussing how the past relationship really affected her and Nicole shot her a sympathetic smile as Waverly quiet down from the one-sided conversation.

Nicole understood where the brunette was coming from and explained that her family didn’t give her the best situation either. She didn’t go too far into the details as they had talked about before, but she also just in general disliked bringing them up in intimate settings or any settings at that. The redhead takes it upon herself to change the topic to the game she brought over.

She got the game as a Christmas gift a couple of years prior and while cleaning out her room, she came across it sending a text to Waverly.

 _‘So Waves, I have a game that I found and I know how competitive you are so I was thinking about bringing it, but there is a twist.’_ Nicole sat on the edge of her bed, eyes wide, waiting for the response while running her hand through her hair.

 _‘Hmmm… a challenge. What's the twist?’_ She could hear Waverly’s playful tone through the words on the screen.

 _‘Let's just say, I need everyone gone for the night, and this game would help us finish what we started the other night.’_ She replies setting her phone down cautiously waiting for the response, not sure if it was too much. She feels the fingertips in her hair that were there two nights prior, grazing lightly across the back of the redhead's neck as they were just inches away from each other's pleading lips. She feels the leg of the smaller girl between her own.

 _‘Touch me again, please’_ She gasps at the thought and the flip in her stomach. Her thoughts disrupted by the text tone as she giggles remembering how Wynonna walked in at that same time.

She smiles as she picks up the phone seeing Waverly’s response, _‘Sounds sexy, I’ll see you Friday.’_

Waverly gets up from the hardwood floor where the two girls were once just facing each other. She heads into the kitchen retrieving the alcohol and shot glasses for their drinking game that they agreed on for the night. Waverly struts back with the bottle in one hand and two shot glasses in the other clutched tightly by her index and middle finger. She takes notice that Nicole had changed her position on the floor to her knees, making movements easier. She sits down and crosses her legs in front of her facing Nicole. She sets the contents in her hands onto the coffee table next to them. The bottle reads Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Whiskey, and Nicole takes a deep breath.

“Oh _Waves_ ,” Nicole lets out a heavy breath, “You are trying to get me _Drunk_ ,” Nicole exaggerates on the last word emphasizing how much she does not drink liquor like this. This is one of the few vegan options Waverly had and not only did she love it but so did Wynonna.

“ _Pussy_.” Waverly says to Nicole with playful mischief lingering in her tone, while pouring shots from the bottle. She looks lustfully into Nicole’s eyes letting her know that she is in dangerous territory tonight as she tightens the lid to the bottle. Nicole’s breath gets caught in her throat as she meets eyes with Waverly again seeing a darkness to them she’s never seen before, they take their first shot.

They hadn’t even shared a kiss at this point, there were handfuls of times when they were inches away from each other's lips before a barging Wynonna ‘ _Interruptus_ ’ Earp would come stomping her way through the heated moment. However, right this second they’re not drunk and there is no sign of unwanted bodies in the house, so Nicole reaches out wrapping her right hand around the brunette's neck, right underneath her hairline, and the left hand reaching for the top of her thigh as she moves into Waverly’s vicinity. She pauses right before reaching her goal point, licking any leftover remnants of the alcohol off her lips.

“You are what you eat, right?” She replies raspy while perching her eyebrow up, shooting a quick glare between the brunette's lips and eyes before connecting their lips. Waverly chuckles against her lips before falling into the kiss herself, She feels the redhead's fingers intertwine with her hair. She grabs onto Nicole’s thighs to pick herself up a little bit and meet her evenly in the middle. The kiss becomes more passionate. She, without realizing it, pulled the redhead closer wrapping her hand hands around her hips. The heat from her core became overwhelming and Waverly pulls away. She lays her forehead against the redheads and breathes deeply.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly struggle for air, “That was great, so don’t worry about that.” Waverly takes a second to slow down her breathing. “It's just we still have a game to play.” She winks at Nicole as she slides her hands up to Nicole’s shoulders, rubbing her thumbs along the redhead's defined collarbones.

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Nicole said breathy with a wide grin, “BUT-” she chuckles softly, “I don’t wanna play the game. _I want you now._ ” She pulls away from the brunette while picking up the bottle of Jack and pouring another shot for both her and Waverly.

Waverly shrugs and perches her eyebrow in interest while reaching for the deck of cards. She begins to read over them and her cheeks grow warm with a shade of pink as she reads she pauses on one and it reads _‘stare into the opponent's eyes for ten minutes, first to look away or to touch the other opponent must do whatever the winner ask.’_ She holds up the card getting Nicole’s attention as she picks up her shot glass.

“This is the one we start with.” She winks with mischief in her tone and a sparkle in her eyes. Waverly bites her lip while grabbing her shot glass. They both take another shot and Nicole sets a ten-minute timer on her phone.

“You ready?” Nicole says adjusting one hand under her leg, the other hovering over the timer ready to retreat under her other thigh. Waverly nods her head laughing at Nicole’s lack of self-control.

“Sure,” Waverly says playfully. Nicole presses the timer and they sit in silence for approximately 45 seconds before Waverly laughs loudly.

“Are we allowed to talk?” She questions the redhead with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“I guess so now.” Nicole laughs pulling one hand out raising it to her forehead, rubbing her temple jokingly. Waverly keeps eye contact as she places her hands on the ground in front of her.

“So you want me now,” She asked slowly moving forward. She notices the redhead parting her lips and raising an eyebrow in question, but she nods her head in confirmation of the question. “ _I want you to._ ” She closes the gap between them hovering over the lips that are calling her name in shivers and places her hand on each side of Nicole on the ground. She teases with looks shortly before sealing their lips into one. She lifts one hand to Nicole’s shoulder forcing her slowly to the floor.

She crawls over the taller legs straddling them as she feels the redheads hands reaching around her ass, grabbing two handfuls. She lets out a small muffled moan grinding herself against Nicole. Nicole grabs hold of Waverly’s hair and pulls her far back enough to reach the brunette’s ear. “You know this means you lose, right,” She asked leaving a trail of kisses along the girl's neck. Waverly lets out a small whimper as she nods her head.

The timer begins ringing loudly throughout the quiet house and they laugh as Nicole presses the end button.


	4. I Love The Way You Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter taste spicy ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 4: I Love the Way You Taste

Two months later, Nicole feels small arms squeeze tighter around her abdomen as she wakes up. She trails the arms lightly from the elbow down to the soft hands with her fingers, slowly reaching the fingertips intertwining her own onto the outside of the other girl's hand. She feels soft lips press against her shoulder blade.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Waverly whispers softly into her ear, giving the redhead another kiss on the small of her neck. Nicole turns over to face the hazel-eyed angel that was in the bed. She presses a small kiss on Waverly’s forehead, then nose, then lips.

“Good morning,” She says with a bright smile.

“Want me to go make some tea?” Nicole says with a groggy tone as she adjusts her eyes on the hazels one that we're focused on hers.

“Already done, it’s waiting for us downstairs,” Waverly says with a smile, “Come on cutie.” Waverly heads downstairs to the kitchen with Nicole following behind shortly. They make it downstairs and Nicole sees her tea in a cup on the table next to a full meal and a cute note. She smiles at the brunette with an overwhelming feeling of happiness. She walks hesitantly towards the whole arrangement and opens the letter, feeling small arms wrap around the back of her around her torso. She feels Waverly’s lips press against her back.

_‘Nicole Haught, I have never fallen so fast for someone before. You are so beautiful and I just want to thank you for allowing me to be the best me I can be. Thank you for caring about me with no strings, and taking care of me on my bad days, when you don’t have to. I don’t know how I could repay you for these last few months, but I have one idea that might be a start. Will you be my girlfriend?’_

Nicole turns around in the shorter girl’s arms and leans in for a deep kiss. They stay in that moment for a little while. Nicole had never been this happy, no one had ever done this for her. She was always expected to be the one to do this. She was so elated that someone loved her enough to do this. “Of course I will be your girlfriend Waverly Earp.” She kisses her again. Waverly pulls away with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“We need to drink our tea, love. Nona will be here in a little bit and I wanted to eat and have some time alone before I had to leave for the day.” She pulls the seat out for Nicole and lets her sit down. They enjoy a meal together talking about the plans they had for the day. Nicole expressed how much she liked Waverly and why this meant so much to her. When they finished eating, Nicole grabbed their dishes and cleaned them in the sink as Waverly went upstairs. “Come upstairs when you're done with those, sexy.” Waverly slaps Nicole’s ass and winks as she walks away biting her lip. Nicole rushes with the dishes and wipes down the table and countertops. Nicole rushes up the stairs to find what would await her behind Waverly’s bedroom door.

She hesitated with the door now breathing heavier than she thought she would be at this moment. They had been intimate before so why does this for some reason feel so different for Nicole.

**Inhale**

She grabs the door handle.

**Exhales**

She twists the handle open.

When she walks inside, she sees the brunette laid across the bed with only a pair of underwear covering her. Nicole smiled as she slowly made her way to the bed, letting her eyes have the time to examine every curve of the girl's body. She pulls off her nighttime shirt that exposes her breast immediately. Her nipples erected as the cold air hit them. Waverly bit her lip in anticipation. Nicole strips her shorts as she crawls on the bed exposing the rest of her body. Nicole lays Waverly flat against the bed as she reaches one hand to her neck, wrapping it tightly. She places kisses along Waverly’s strong jawline slowly to her lips. She lets go of the brunette’s slim neck that fits perfectly in Nicole’s palm and grabs Waverly’s wrist bringing them above her head. She grabs her spare pair of handcuffs that she left in Waverly’s nightstand. She wraps the handcuffs around a pole on the headboard locking both of the girl's hands into the cuffs. She looks into Waverly’s eyes and winks. She leans down to the smaller girl's ear, “Good luck,” she whispers.

Nicole trailed kisses down Waverly’s neck to her collar bone. She inches down slowly to the breast that she had been salivating over since she walked in. She uses her left hand to cup one breast in and flick her nipple as she used her tongue for the other. Her right hand teases Waverly where she was begging to be touched. She lets go of the nipple that was between her finger and placed each hand on each side of the hazel-eyed girl, placing kisses along her side down her torso, making the smaller girl moan in return. She sits up after trailing her kisses along the abdomen of the smaller girl. She pulls at Waverly’s pink boy shorts that fit her shape perfectly, pulling them in a teasing manner, noticing the excitement of Waverly immediately, and places kisses from Waverly’s knee up the inside of her thigh stopping right before reaching where Waverly wanted her most.

She places her tongue on the smaller girls pulsing clit applying barely any pressure, causing Waverly to buck her hips into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole listens as she applies more pressure and licking a slight bit faster. She uses her right hand to pull the smaller girl’s leg above her shoulder to gain easier access. She slides a finger inside of Waverly hearing the moans come from the smaller girl. She adds another finger as she slides up her body placing kisses wherever she stops, keeping Waverly’s right leg over her shoulder.

“ _God_ _Waves, I love the way you taste_.” Nicole says with a darker tone as she looks into the hazel eyes that had never seen this side of her. She presses her two fingers deeper inside the smaller girl placing her thumb on top of the same place her tongue just was. Waverly shouts in pleasure wanting to grab the redhead’s hair, knowing she can't until she cums. Nicole speeds up her pace as the girl beneath her gets louder with every thrust. She thrusts her body weight against her hand, making herself just as wet as the girl in front of her. Waverly shouts in climax begging for Nicole to let her hands-free, her legs shaking full of adrenaline.

Nicole found herself in front the smaller girl in a matter of seconds from letting her hands-free from the cuffs. Waverly hadn’t even bothered with restraining Nicole. She wanted to feel the redhead beg for more. Waverly wanted to play a different type of game. She sat back and raised an eyebrow.

“Touch yourself.” Waverly didn’t blink once as the words left her mouth. Nicole felt her stomach flip and fill with butterflies with her mouth slightly ajared from shock, and her cheeks flushed. The idea of it was hot to her, but she had never been asked to do that. She did as she was told and brought her right hand to her own wet core and moves her fingers in a circular motion, closing her eyes and laying her head back as she sped up.

“Look at me,” Waverly says shocking herself with the tone in her voice. Nicole does as she’s told and opens her eyes as she inserts a finger inside of her using the palm to stimulate the same place her fingers just were. Waverly feels herself getting wet at the sight and makes her move. She pulls Nicole’s hand away and sucks the redhead’s finger that was just inside herself, looking into the brown eyes that are filled with a desire.

Nicole bites her lip as Waverly sucks her clit into her mouth, using her tongue to play around with it as well. She slides a finger into Nicole as the redhead tangles her fingers into the angelic brunette hair, forcing her head into her harder. Waverly adds another finger adding force and speed, curling her fingers up with every entrance. Nicole uses the handful of hair she has and pulls Waverly to her lips. She opens her mouth, Waverly hovering above her, as she moans with her climax into the other girl's mouth. They collapse on top of each other, cuddling closely. Nicole kisses her girlfriend and laughs.

“Well,” She breathes heavily, “That was the first.” Waverly laughs and scoots down laying her head against the redhead’s chest. She inhales deeply catching the smell of the redhead, Vanilla Dipped Donuts, her favorite. They lay there for a few minutes forgetting there was still a world outside of them.

They hear footsteps running up the stairs and realize they haven’t covered up. Wynonna was definitely here to pick up Waverly.

“My car isn’t here. She doesn’t know I’m in here Waves,” Nicole says, her voice filled with anxiety. The bedroom door flies open and Waverly screams falling off the same bed.

“WYNONNA!” Nicole shouts trying to cover up with whatever she could find, which was only a towel that Waverly was going to use for a shower after their festivities.

“Fuck, guys, sorry I didn’t know you were here,” Wynonna says as she shuts the door slowly.

“You’ve still never heard of knocking before barging, what if I was doing something with myself!” Waverly shouts looking at Nicole shooting her a wink, laughing softly. Nicole blushes at the thought she had even done that. They both get up and put their clothes on for the day and fix their hair. Nicole grabs a hold of Waverly before they walk out of the room and kisses her deeply wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck, playing with the brunette hair that she was just pulling aggressively not even 15 minutes prior.

“I’m so happy you’re mine, for good.” Nicole blushes as the words come out. Waverly kisses her again this time a little bit longer, and a little more passionate pulling their hips in closer together, leaving no room between them.

“We got to go Waverly. We're late!” Wynonna shouts as she knocks on the door. Waverly opens the door to meet Wynonna’s critical gaze. Nicole tried to avoid the judgemental eyes that were just on her, she was not ready for that brunette to see her in that setting. As Waverly and Wynonna head out, Waverly tells Nicole she can stay at the house so that she would be there when she got back, knowing the redhead was off work for the day.

“I’ll be her baby,” Nicole said winking at the smaller girl.

“BARRRRF!” Wynonna snatches Waverly out of the doorway and drags her to the car, “I’ll be moving out shortly, just to let you know.” Wynonna says as they sit in the car. She looks at the younger sister for approval of her statement. Waverly smiled happily about the fact they won't have to have another situation like they were just in.

"Good, Nicole and I are together now. I have better uses for that spare key." Waverly winked to Wynonna as they pulled out.


	5. Hearing You Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows just the appreciation for little things over the time they have had together so far. We also get a small tiny glance and Wynonna's new boyfriend. ;)

A year into the relationship, they both knew they had found the eyes they were to be seen in for the rest of their lives. They found the heart they were supposed to love unconditionally, the mind they would be intrigued with for lifetimes to come, the soul they would intertwine with beneath sheets and the hands they would hold until death do them part.

Neither one would admit they loved each other, but they both knew the night they were in Waverly’s backyard having a beautiful picnic six months ago that they would. Waverly picks up a picture frame on the nightstand next to her bed that captured her feelings all in one smile. She lays back remembering the events of that night, a small smile settling upon her rosy cheeks.

Nicole had set up fairy lights along the fence and tree lines in a circle, laid out a plaid sheet that covered most of the ground around them, and pillows aligned the outside of the sheet accompanied by two sealed wine bottles that were most definitely too expensive. Waverly could feel her heart skip a beat as she walked upon the scene. Her beautiful girlfriend sat on top of the sheet in a tightly fitting black dress with a hole designed to expose the slender, tall woman’s toned stomach. The dress stopped above her knees making Waverly’s mouth drool with anticipation. Waverly bit her lip as she took steps forward towards the beautiful sight in front of her. She forces her hair down, realizing how underdressed she was for the event in a solid black button-up and slim-fitting blue jeans.

“You look beautiful,” Nicole said softly as she pats the ground beside her reserved for the brunette.

“Really, have you seen yourself?” Waverly sat down using her hand to gesture towards the redhead that sat in front of her with well-deserved confidence. They giggled as their lips met for a wonderful dance. At that moment, Waverly knew that what she was feeling was love. It pleaded to pass through her lips, but she settles for the kiss, placing her forehead against Nicole’s taking a second to breathe.

“You have outdone yourself here, Haught,” Waverly takes a long look at the items placed in front of her. They had vegan options of everything and non-vegan options. She could feel the smile plastered on her face, not being able to remember a time where someone had done this for her. “Really though Nicole, thank you.” Waverly kisses Nicole again.

Waverly gets pulled from her thoughts as Nicole barges in through the bedroom door. The redhead was running full speed for the bed, and she makes a large leap from the bottom of the bed. Waverly holds her breath preparing for the landing of the girl full skyrocketing towards her, and throws her arms over her head in protection. Nicole lands with each hand on either side of Waverly straddling her body.

“What’s this?” Nicole grabs the picture frame from Waverly’s hands and looks at it closely, a smile appears bright on her face, Waverly's heart melts all over again.

“I was just remembering the night you told me you loved me. It has been my favorite date so far, you gotta step up your game Haught.” Waverly pokes her nose playfully leaning up to gain a kiss from Nicole.

“Oh really? Why does that make me love you more?” Nicole approves of Waverly’s request and meets the brunette’s lips. She could feel her head rush every time they would kiss. The time would stop and the world would no longer continue to spin. She would fall in love again every time Waverly’s hand would trace along her skin.

“I love you, baby, so much,” Nicole whispered in Waverly's ear before kissing her neck. Waverly moaned as the goosebumps formed along her skin where ever Nicole would place her lips. Nicole felt her stomach turn and fill with butterflies as she heard the small moans escape the lips below her. Waverly grabbed Nicole pulling her back up to meet her gaze and Nicole felt a fire inside her as she met hazel eyes. 

“As much as I want this right now, you have food cooking and we have guests coming over. Also, I still have to make the bed.” Nicole groaned in frustration as the words left Waverly’s mouth breathlessly. They stared at each other before Waverly pulled her in for another deep kiss.

“Say, you love me.” Waverly’s words came out harsher than intended but Nicole followed the command.

“I love you.” Nicole’s eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Again,” Waverly pulled her closer leaving barely an inch between their lips.

“ _I love you_ , Waverly Earp.”

“Nicole, hearing you say you love me makes me feel forever completed. I thought I knew what love meant till I knew you. _I love you_ , Nicole.” Waverly kisses her quickly but deeply before pushing Nicole out the door to get ready for the night they had planned.

Wynonna arrived early, bringing a man named Doc with her. No one had met him yet, but he seemed like a pretty cool guy, just a little outdated. They were in an amusing amount of leather which caught Waverly off guard as she walks down the stairs meeting them at the front door.

“Wow, you’re actually on time for once,” Waverly laughed as she walked towards Wynonna greeting her in a hug.

“Yeah, what can I say? If there is alcohol, I’m there.” They all laugh as Nicole turns the kitchen noticing her girlfriend first. Waverly had bought an outfit that was made to specifically leave Nicole speechless. A tight two-piece, they shirt only being tight fitted crop top in a bold red. The skirt that trailed to the girl's calves matching in color, with pumps too big for an at-home dinner. Nicole felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked over the fiery scene in front of her. Wynonna cleared her throat.

“This is Doc, Doc this is Waverly, my sister, and Nicole, the dumbfounded girlfriend. You’ll almost always find her like that,” Wynonna paused turning to Nicole, lowering her voice to a whisper, “I know she’s hot and all, but if you don’t close your mouth you might catch a fly.”

Nicole pushed her lightly before retreating back to the kitchen to tend to the food she had been cooking. They sat down shortly after, enjoying their dinner and having a conversation, getting to know Wynonna’s new boyfriend of the month.

After they finished eating, Wynonna forced their way out the door knowing if they had not left now they never would. Waverly said her goodbyes before heading back into the kitchen and helping her girlfriend do the dishes. Eventually, she took over the dishes and told Nicole to go get ready for bed and that she would meet her up there shortly. Nicole headed upstairs finding a box on the bed accompanied by a note with her name neatly written on it. She walks to the bed opening the note first.

‘ _Dear the love of my life, I just want to say thank you for everything. This last year and few months have been really great. I would have never known I would have fallen in love with you. I don’t want to go a day without seeing you, without touching you, without tasting you, without hearing you, or without smelling your perfume every time you come over after a week of being gone. My proposition is I want you to move in. The key is in the box. Take it if you want._ ’

She picks up the box noticing the little details placed around the homemade box. When she opens it she sees a personalized key with Waverly’s picture wrapping around the sharp edges. She feels her girlfriend's arms wrap around her as she studies the key.

“This is aggressively cute Waverly, you know I’m gonna move in.” Nicole turns around giving her girlfriend a kiss. Waverly picks her upsetting her on the bed, climbing on top of the taller girl.

“I’m aggressively cute,” Waverly kisses Nicole, “Now let's gets back to what we were doing earlier.” Nicole flips them over putting herself on top.

“ _I love you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after hearing the cancelation, and I'm really just trying to find a reason to be happy, which is this community. I've written fanfic before, but that was well over 4 or 5 years ago. I hope there aren't too many errors and that you thoroughly enjoy it!


End file.
